Spider Riders Party!
by SoulEaterMARLuver
Summary: 1st submitted fic! It's supposed to be her best party night with him, but when a boy-ego conflicts, how will Hunter apologize to a fed up Corona? Will he be accepted? Involves intended Hunter/Corona, slight Corona/Igneous, Corona/Magma, Magma/Aqune Lumen.


Spider Riders Party

Spider Riders Party

Tonight is the Spider Rider's Celebration Dance! Everyone from many distant villages and local villages all meet at Arachna Kingdom in their finest clothes to laugh, talk and dance. It's a chance for the Tudrulots to relax and really enjoy living in this wonderful land they were born and raised in.

Among the plentiful people in this party are the Spider Riders. Prince Lumen is the host, as he is the royal prince and Spider Riders Captain, after all. Guess what Lumen is doing? He's flirting with two girls at his side, saying how brave he his and their both beautiful.

_(When will Lumen get it?)_ Igneous, on the other hand is swarmed by a group of girls as well but instead of flirting with them, he honestly tells them about living in the Arachna Kingdom and his Battle-Spider, Flame.

Now, the other Spider Riders-Hunter Steele, Corona and Magma. Hunter Steele is looking up and around people, squeezing through villagers and quickly apologizing to find one person he wanted to be with, Corona. When his head swam from all the searching, Hunter sadly sat down at a nearby table with no one occupying it. Sighing, Hunter put his head in one of his hands, waiting for Corona. Five minutes went by and suddenly his bored look was replaced by an expression of pure joy when he saw the face so familure to him-Corona! Corona, presently, was walking down the staircase to join the excitement outside. The 11year old Spider Rider boy stood up from his seat to be shocked.

Corona was wearing the prettiest dress he had seen so far in the party. It was similar to her normal clothes but different. Instead of the baby-blue ring around her neck to hold the front dress up, it lay on her shoulders with the orange bead in the middle of a light blue strap held on the shoulders-the bead was also emipsiezed by two cent markings on either side. The rest of the dress was that normal light pink until it reached the hips. Like Corona's normal clothes, two light blue triangle pieces held the dress in place at the hips and a pink cloth hang down with another orange bead at the triangular pieces. Also and not like Corona's normal clothes, a long dark-ish purple skirt ran down until her knees and ended frilly. Also, Corona was wearing those matching light pink gloves but the top had no light blue confirmer to hold them completely on to Corona's arms-but, they still fit fine. She was also wearing her usual orange circular earrings. Another thing Hunter noticed was her blond hair, that was usually held high in a pony-tail, now hung long to its full length (reaching her waist.)

While Hunter was starring at his female teammate, Corona was turning her swishing yellow-honey head left to right, trying to find Hunter Steele. When she saw Hunter's pink-red pointy hair, Corona ran to Hunter, calling his name happily: "Huntaa!" and stopped when she reached him.

"Hi Corona!" Hunter said enthusiastically. Spinning around to model her dress, Corona asked Hunter "What do you think?" "It's nice." Hunter admitted but really, he thought Corona was beautiful. "What do you mean 'nice'?" Corona asked suspiciously. "I meant you look good!-Honestly!" Hunter said innocently, waving his hands to show he meant nothing offensive. "Thanks, Hunter! That really means a lot to me." Corona said, now smiling happily. "Um…Corona..." Hunter began. "Yes?" Corona asked. "Do you…want to dance, like we practiced?" Hunter asked cautiously. "Yes, Hunter. I'm glad you asked" Corona said truthfully. "Okay-let's dance!" Hunter Steele said with oblivious pep in his words and Corona and the excited 11year old walked onto the 'dance floor' with the many other dancing villagers. After standing closely in front of each other, Hunter placed his right hand on Corona's right hip and Corona placed her left hand in Hunter's left hand, then Corona placed her right hand on Hunter's right shoulder.

When all hands placed correctly in their places, both young Spider Riders swayed slightly, moving slowly to a pretend music.

Looking down a bit, Corona smiled happily at Hunter, with shining, happy light blue eyes, delighted with this first dance. Also smiling a little, Hunter looked up to see a pleasant Corona smiling at him with pure joy in her eyes and…Hunter blushed a light shade of pink because of how cute his crush looked. Corona, as always, is good at noticing little things like that and she saw Hunter's blush and her pleasurable grin was changed into a wondering expression, pondering what he was embarrassed about. "Hunta? Why are you blushing?" The land-knowledge Spider Rider asked. "Uh…Nothing!-Really!" Hunter said falsely, trying to quickly think of an answer "I…think I see Igneous! Hi Igneous!!" Hunter shouted and waved, trying to make Corona believe their experienced fellow Spider Rider was behind her. "Really?-Where?" Corona asked, looking around herself "Hmm…I don't see Igneous anywhere," Corona said, looking back at Hunter Steele "are you _sure_ you saw him?" narrowing her eyes slightly.

"P-positive!" Hunter replied, kind of shakily, "But you just missed him-Sorry." The attention-loving boy said. "Whatever…" The annoyed female warrior sighed, shrugging the subject off.

After ten more minutes of mostly smiles and not-interrupted-dancing, Hunter announced he needed to eat something and he made his way to the Arachna refreshments table, piled with fruits, vegetables, drinks and more. "He'll never change…" Corona said fondly, speaking her mind quietly.

"Your right, Corona." A friendly voice said in Corona's mind-it was Venus, who stayed quietly through the whole dance, knowing Corona needed some time alone with Hunter. "He always stuffs himself and ends up getting a stomach ache afterwards!" Corona exclaimed in her thought to Venus. "Then Shadow insults Hunter for eating too much and that he's a pig!" Venus giggled. "Yes! That's what happens!" Corona giggled in her mind.

Then, a loud noise interrupted Spider and Rider chat.

Hunter was shouting insults into his manacle and making a lot of noise, turning several heads Hunter & Shadow's way. "Hunter…!" Corona mumbled embarrassedly, with her head hung low out of total humiliation. "Hunter! You're embarrassing me!" Corona cried, annoyed. "Huh?" Hunter asked, stopping his argument with Shadow and dumbfounded look crossed his face. "Ahhhaa!! You're too frustrating to talk to, Hunter Steele!! To think I put my best dress on for you!! YOU'VE RUINED MY NIGHT! " Corona shouted, totally furious, turning around, stomping away from the scene. "Hey! Wait up Corona!" Hunter called hopefully, running after her, but Corona continued her angry pace away from the rest of the party.

When Corona thought she was far enough from the village and had burned off some steam to think, the somewhat calmed warrior sat down with her arms wrapped around her knees, chin resting on her knees in a grassy hill. Thinking back on her outburst, she scolded herself for words that she spoke to Hunter, they might have hurt his feelings. Then again, it was the truth, wasn't it?—No! What I said was thoughtless, he probably will take it hard and I regret it… "Are you alright Corona?" a gentle voice asked.

-Venus!

"No, Venus, I'm not alright. I said something to Hunter that I suppose I shouldn't have but…but, at first, when I met Hunter Steele, that's what I thought of him-frustrating…But now, now, I…I—love him." Corona explained, sadly, trailing off in some parts.

"Corona... you should tell Hunter you're sorry and I'm sure he'll forgive you. And—if you think you're ready, tell Hunter how you truly feel about him. Who knows? He might feel the same for you." Venus advised in a completely comforting way.

"Maybe…" Corona said still in a downcasted voice with a bit of confidence. Looking up at the Oracle's Sun, which was almost completely covered by night, Corona whispered that single word-"Maybe…"

"Magma, why do you think Corona ran off like that?" Hunter Steele asked one of his other strong comrades, Magma. "I don't understand girls either, Hunter," Magma admitted "their…delicate, I guess. One wrong move and their crying or their angry, but, not all girls are like that, I suppose. Aqune isn't like that. She's strong, tough, independent and honorable-that's my kind of girl!" Magma joked, laughing lightly. "So…Corona is 'delicate'…?" Hunter said, figuring. Magma shrugged and said "Maybe, maybe not. I don't know her as well as you do; I'm still getting used to all this Archanain stuff. Hey, what about talking to Igneous; maybe he'll have the answer to your question." Magma suggested helpfully. "Good idea, Magma!" Hunter praised "and thanks!" the excited boy added before rushing off to find Igneous. 'What a neat kid…' Magma thought, fondly.

"You say Shadow and you were fighting, again? Over food? Corona said you were embarrassing her but you didn't hear Corona, which made her declare you are too frustrating, and then Corona stomped away from the party after you ask her to wait, am I correct?" Igneous relayed Hunter's problem to try and make sense of it. (The swarming girls are gone because Igneous answered all their questions of being a Spider Rider and hearing him tells stories). "That's what happened." Hunter confirmed. "Well, you should try to make up with Corona." Igneous said, stating what Hunter knew he had to do deep down. "I know," Hunter said reluctantly "Shadow and I argue a lot but I guess this was too much for Corona to put up with…" Hunter said, realistically. "It would seem." Igneous said, in agreement and a nod. "Igneous?" Hunter began "I'm listening" Igneous stated calmly. "Can you...keep a secret?" Hunter asked, seriously. "Indeed I can." Igneous said with a serious, honest voice. "I haven't told anyone this-I mean ANYONE! I…I….." Hunter said but he was just struggling, couldn't say it—not even to Igneous. "What is it you're trying to say, Hunter?" Igneous prompted gently and quietly, cautioning if anyone were to over hear them talking. "…I…can't tell you…it's too hard, I'm sorry." Hunter finally said after the stress of saying the words he desperately wanted to tell Igneous but he couldn't do it. "It's alright, Hunter," Igneous said kindly, despite the bit of disappointment of not knowing a secret "I'm sure whatever you wanted to say was hard to put in words but when the time comes for you to say them, you will just blurt them out. That happened to me once when I was your age." Igneous said in the most comforting way two boys could say. "Thank you Igneous," Hunter thanked, gratefully "I'll take you're advice: I'll apologize to Corona!" Hunter said determinedly. "Anytime, Hunter" Igneous replied warmly, but just as he was saying that, Hunter had disappeared (When Igneous was 'welcoming' Hunter, he had his eyes closed.)

"Ohw?" Igneous said, surprised but then realizing it was his comrade's habit of running off when he was really excited, smiling a bit, Igneous said "That Hunter!".

"Shadow? You there?" Hunter asked into his manacle while slowing to a walk from his run. "What is your problem now?" Hunter's teasing Battle-Spider asked sarcastically, telepathically. "Should I really apologize to Corona? Or should I let her apologize to me?" Hunter questioned into his manacle. "The mature thing to do would be apologizing to Corona but you could always wait for her apology," Shadow answered "if she _even_ has one!" Shadow sneered in an overly teasing way. "What do you mean?" Hunter asked, suspiciously and with a glare into his manacle. "You were a jerk, arguing, not thinking about sensitive-Corona; only about food and fighting! You even used food as an excuse to stop dancing with her!-How low can you get, _Earthen_?!" Shadow's voice yelled in Hunter's mind. "Take that back, Spider!!" Hunter shouted fiercely into his manacle. "Make me, _Earthen_!" Shadow gloated in Hunter's head. "HEY!! You also started the fight too, ya know!!!" Hunter's mind roared furiously. "Fine!" Shadow said, annoyed "You got your own problems and I don't want to interfere!" and that was all Shadow said. "It's settled then," Hunter said with a nod "I will apologize." and Hunter continued his way from the party to reach Corona.

'Hunta…' Corona thought with complete worry and regret, "Urushdai."(Forgive me) sinking her chin lower into her knees out of guilt. Looking out at the stream down the little hill, Corona was debating if she should take her noble friend's advice- Apologize or not. Tell Hunter her feelings or not. Yes, she would apologize but she still was not sure about reveling her feelings with Hunter, would he take them or leave her? Sighing a little, the saddened girl closed her eyes and breathed deeply while placed a hand on her chest 'I'll follow my heart.' Corona said solemnly.

"Corona! There you are!" A relived, familiar voice exclaimed.

"Ahh!" Corona squealed, quite startled, quickly removed her hand from her chest and shifted her eyes to sideways glance at the boy with red-pink hair. "Don't startle me Hunter." The still uncomfortable Spider Rider stated. "Can I sit here?" Hunter said in a soft-like tone, standing closely beside. Slightly amazed at Hunter's tone of voice, Corona turned her ajar-eyes to look at Hunter and said somewhat surprised "Yes." Hunter sat down with his usual style, casual, cross-legged but also with gentleness. Smiling sheepishly and a hand touching the back of his head, he said

"I guess you know why I'm here." Turning her head away from him with eyes closed, Corona said with a twinge of annoyance "I suppose but please tell me."

"I came to apologize for what I did to upset you." Hunter said, boldly but calmly.

"Seriously?" Corona asked hopefully and her eyes opened slowly, turned to him.

"Ah (Yeah) What I did was a jerk. I'm sorry, I'll try not to fight with Shadow anymore, but, sometimes you have to argue." Hunter said sincerely.

"I am also sorry, Hunter. I should not have said that, it might have hurt your feelings."

Corona said with the same sincerity.

"It didn't and I forgive you." Hunter said.

"Arigato, Hunta. I also forgive you." Corona thanked and said happily.

Finally seeing a happy face since his actions, Hunter smiled brightly. Watching Hunter Steele smile like that, a light blush appeared on Corona's cheeks, thinking he looked very cute. Now, it was Hunter's turn to see that embarrassing colour on his Battle-Partner's face.

"Hey Corona, why are you blushing like that?" Hunter said curiously and a devilish grin popped on his face, hoping to find an answer to one of her personal thoughts.

"Anoo…" Corona stammered, blushing another shade when thinking about it and seeing Hunter's smile "Y-you!" Corona finally admitted. "What do you mean 'You'?" Hunter pressed. "…Your smile," Corona said, trying to say more but thought against it. "What about it?" Hunter questioned. "…It's cute!" Corona confessed. "What makes it cute?" Continued the overly-curious boy. "It fits your face perfectly." She said. "Huh?" Hunter questioned, not understanding but ignored that and continued his investigation. "Anything else you like about me, Corona?" Hunter asked, moving a little closer to Corona. "Well…um…" Corona began.

'He's figuring me out!' Corona's mind cried "what should I do?'

'Say the truth! I hope Hunter likes me or I'm going to make an idiot of myself.'

"I like everything about you, Hunter. Your smiles, your eyes, your hair-sometimes, even your attitude!" Corona confessed. "Really?" Hunter asked, surprised at Corona being so straight-forward and honest with him. "It's all true." Corona confirmed.

'Yes!! Corona likes me! But…should I tell her I feel the same?' Hunter gleefully wondered.

"Arachna to Hunter! Arachna to Hunter!" Corona said, trying to get her crush's attention.

"Yeah?" Hunter asked.

"This dress was made by all the sewers of Arajaa Village…they gave it to the day before I left Arajaa to enter Arachna Kingdom and qualify to become a Spider Rider, saying one day I'd need it," Corona explained "and I have." The Spider Rider finished. "Wow…you must treasure it then." Hunter said. "Hai…" Corona replied softly. Looking over at Corona out of the corner of his right eye, Corona was smiling a little, looking out at the sparkling stream ahead and this made Hunter smile and blush, again. Suddenly, Corona's eye caught Hunter's staring and blushing at her, thinking of asking him why he was, she dismissed that thought-he would probably give him a lame excuse like last time. Still eyeing Hunter, Corona blushed out of how cute Hunter looked, then, turning her head to meet Hunter's sea-green-coloured eyes, Corona continued that blush because Hunter still had his on. On seeing Corona look at him that adorable way, Hunter fully faced his secret crush, still keeping that blush.

Corona saw the same emotion in those excited, fiery-spirited eyes of Hunter's.

Hunter saw the same emotion in those mature, friendly and clear eyes of Corona's.

-Love, trust and admiration.

Still in their blush, the two Spider Riders unexpectantly to themselves or each other leaned closer together, Corona sitting on her side so her dress would be easier to move in and Hunter sitting cross-legged but leaned closer. Inches away from each other, the 11year-olds eyes shimmered at the thought of the next action and Hunter and Corona closed the final gap between them. Their lips met for the very first time. It was a soft, gentle but warming kiss. When they drew back for the 3 seconds it lasted, Hunter Steele spoke the words Corona only heard in her dreams;

"I love you, Corona…and—I think you look beautiful the whole time you're that dress."

Then, Corona said the magic words that Hunter had longed for Corona to say;

"Atashi dieskinita (I love you), Hunter Steele. I've felt this way for awhile now and I'm so glad to say it now."

There was no need to question if it was true or false because the truth was in their eyes-

Yes. With happy tears beginning, Corona lunged at Hunter, hugging him with pure joy.

The hug threw Hunter on his back to the grass, he had not expected that she would throw some of her weight onto him like that-Hunter is shorter than Corona, so they have a bit of a weight difference. With Corona on top and Hunter below, bodies pressed together, body heat connecting, Hunter blushed a little at being this close to Corona, he had never been this close to a girl before. Back home, the closest he got to girls was in the trashcan! They were either too stuck-up, sassy or were ignorant to boys but Corona was completely different.

Still clinging on to her Hunter, Corona looked up at him, tears flowing quickly down and laughing with sheer glee. 'I've never seen this side of Corona before,' Hunter thought 'I kind of like it.' 'Finally I told Hunter my feelings!' Corona thought with exhaustion. Corona raised her head again with less tears because she had been crying them in Hunter's shirt and Hunter's mouth curved into a mild, content smile. With Corona's tears gone they lay pressed like that for several minutes, thinking. "Corona," Hunter began as Corona automatically shot her head up to her announced love and he continued "Could you…get off of me?" .Instantly turning red, Corona lifted herself from Hunter's body and profusely apologized, saying she had no control over her actions but her loved shrugged them off.

Glancing at the Oracle's night sun, Corona suggested they should return to the party and Hunter agreed, leaving the grassy hill.

Finally seeing the two fellow Spider Riders return, Magma and Igneous rushed to meet them and question Hunter and Corona. Reaching each other the four warriors said their greetings with cheerfulness and walked over to vaccinated table to talk.

"So, how did it go?" Magma began, looking at Hunter.

"Excellent!" Hunter replied with thumbs up.

"Everything's worked out." Corona added with a nod to Magma, suspecting Hunter had talked to the brown-haired warrior.

"What where you two doing out there?" Igneous questioned, looking at Corona first and then Hunter.

"Yeah, we were worried about you guys." Magma added, turning to Hunter and Corona.

"We were…" Corona began, racking her mind for a believable story. She couldn't tell the truth of what they did! Everyone would be teasing them, she could hear their chants.

"Out—for a walk! We talked things over and apologized." Hunter finished the fib.

"Well, you two were out for a while, too long for just _that_." Igneous concluded.

"Or were you too kissing!" Magma teased.

"No way! Corona and I would never do that!" Hunter declared, jumping up.

"That's right!" Corona confirmed, also standing.

"Okay! I get the point! It was just a joke!" Magma said.

"Settle down, Hunter, Corona. We just want to make sure." Igneous said calmly. Hunter and Corona sat down, relieved.

Turning to Corona, Igneous asked with sincerity "May I share a dance with you, fair Corona?" and getting up from his seat to hold one of Corona's hands.

"You may, wise Igneous." Corona replied sweetly, gazing up at Igneous and he helped her up from her seat, then, moved to the dance floor.

"WHAT?!" Hunter shouted, shocked at Corona's sudden decision-only he was supposed to dance with her!

To tease Hunter, Magma put in a couple 'whoos' and whistled.

"Oh, relax Hunter! You've already had your turn!" Corona called looking over her shoulder at an upset Hunter Steele while continuing her light dance with Igneous.

"You move nicely, Corona," Igneous praised "and you look beautiful in that dress."

Blushing slightly, Corona looked up at Igneous's smiling face and thanked him.

"You look handsome in you're usual outfit, Igneous." Corona commented. (Igneous is wearing his day-to-day clothes, so is Magma, Lumen and Hunter)

After a couple more steps of the dance, Igneous returned Corona to her seat and Igneous sat down again. Seeing Corona and Igneous's dance was finished, Hunter opened his mouth to say he wanted to dance with Corona when Magma interrupted-just to tease Hunter more.

"Corona, might I dance with you?"

"Sure!" Corona replied as Magma held out a hand to get up.

"No fair! Magma knew I was going to ask you to dance!" Hunter protested.

"What can I say? Everyone wants to dance with me." Corona said innocently.

"You don't have to dance with them all…" Hunter grumbled.

But Corona didn't hear Hunter because she was dancing smoothly with Magma.

"I didn't know you knew how to dance," Corona said.

"There are some things I keep in secret and some things I don't," Magma said with a little smile.

"I know how that feels." Corona agreed.

After quite a few more steps of slow dancing, Magma returned Corona to her seat and himself to his, while chatting with Igneous.

"Finally!" A inpatient Hunter Steele huffed "Corona, will you dance with me?".

"Of course, Hunter! You've been _such_ a patient person." Corona agreed happily.

"Alright!!" Hunter said joyously and Corona stood up and brushed herself off quickly before dancing the same dance she had with Hunter the first time. Instead of holding her own head up, she placed lightly on Hunter's left shoulder-a sign that meant they were more then _friends _or comrades. Left slightly surprised but happy at Corona's choice, Hunter smiled and continued to dance smoothly with his loved. With her eyes closed, Corona smiled a little; out of pleasure and they danced for another several minutes, this didn't go by unnoticed by Igneous or Magma.

"Not in love, eh?" Magma chuckled.

"I'm happy for Corona, she never was this happy since I've known her." Igneous commented.

"Ah (Yeah). I'm also glad for Hunter, he always seems too excited to care about these kinds of things but I guess he has had his eye on Corona for a while, didn't he?" Magma observed.

"Yes. You're probably right." Igneous agreed.

"Oh!—this was probably Hunter's secret. He loves her! He couldn't say it even if he wanted to because he was saving it for Corona" Igneous concluded suddenly.

"Hunter had a secret?" Magma asked, surprised.

"He wanted to tell me before he went to apologize to Corona but he said it was too hard for him. I guess it would be for me too if I was in Hunter's place" Igneous sympathized.

"I know I couldn't say it!" Magma put in.

Nodding, Igneous changed the subject of talk while Hunter and Corona kept dancing for another few minutes before retiring to their seats beside each other. After a few minutes of silence, Hunter spoke up;

"What were you guys talking about?"

"Not much." Magma replied casually.

"Come on! It's got to be something." Hunter pressed.

"It's not important." Igneous said, trying to avoid the subject.

"I don't believe you." Hunter said.

"It was just about enforcing our guard-shifts throughout the day if any Incectors were to attack when we're out on a mission" Igneous said, giving in to Hunter's curiosity.

"Igneous is right." Magma added.

"Okay. I believe you now." Hunter said.

"Now that's settled," Corona began "I think we should all get a quick snack, make one more round to check for the Incectors and get some sleep" the blonde suggested with a charming wink.

"Let's do that." Igneous agreed.

"Yeah," Magma and Hunter nodded.

After the four Spider Rider warriors split up and searched the four sections from the outside of the castle, coming back with no incidents, Hunter, Magma, Igneous and Corona all grabbed one desert of some kind and headed off to their rooms.

Stopping for a minute, Corona called; "Hunter! Can I talk to you for a moment?" Turning to his partner, Hunter walked back to Corona asking; "What's up, Corona?". Taking a step forward and leaning closer to the Earthen-Warrior, lightly kissed him on his right cheek for one second. A smile placed her face and said in her merriest voice Hunter had ever heard;

"Good Night, my warrior Hunter"

Too surprised to say anything but "You too, Corona", watched Corona hurry off to her door and walked again towards his. While reaching his bed after getting changed into borrowed dark green tank top and long red shorts, jumped onto his bed, got under the white covers and smiled to him self lightly. Thinking of his events with Corona tonight; then, sleeping deeply, and dreaming of the person he had confessed his love to.

Getting under the light yellow blankets of her bed and in her pink slumber clothes (pink tank top with red straps and pink skirt), the girl Spider Rider touched her lips with her fingers- to see if she really had done that to Hunter Steele.-Yes, the feeling of his lips on hers was still there, even after eating. Corona liked that feeling and found a slight impatience to replay that kiss but more passionately next time around. Sighing lightly, Corona remembered her vow that she couldn't let love get in the way of battles or goals to accomplish. 'Maybe I can make room for both in this warrior's life…' the archer thought before snuggling deeper in her turned over spot. 'Yes, defiantly!' Corona thought, closing her eyes for good. 'I love you so much, Hunter Steele…'and let herself gain sleep, dreaming of new plans for first and only love yet.


End file.
